


Diet Plans

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [127]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cravings, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth just wants Dean to start eating healthier.





	Diet Plans

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Mpreg!verse. Maybe Seth decides to take over and change Dean's diet to completely nutritious green stuff and Dean takes none too kindly to it?

“Seth, where the fuck is my pudding?” Dean growls, turning to face one of his husbands as Seth digs through the fridge, looking for ingredients to make dinner.

“I, uh, didn’t buy any.” Seth says, distracted as he pulls the chicken out.

“What do you mean you didn’t buy any?” Dean snarls, hand clenching the pantry door so hard, his knuckles are white.

“You need to start eating healthier. So I bought some stuff for a salad you can make when you want a snack.” Seth says, oblivious to Dean’s growing anger.

“Salad? You want me to give up pudding for salad?” Dean asks, making sure he’s heard Seth right before he beats him into the ground.

“Yeah. It’s better for you and the baby.” Seth says, chopping up the chicken.

“Seth, you realize I have to kill you now. And that’s going to upset Roman as he apparently likes you for some unknown reason. And then I’m going to have to find a new husband on OkCupid or Match or something.” Dean says calmly, glaring at Seth’s back.

Seth whirls around to stare at him, opening his mouth to protest before Roman walks in, carrying a few packs of Dean’s favorite pudding.

“No one’s killing anyone and no one is being replaced. Dean, you’ve got to start eating healthier, but you can still eat your junk food in moderation. Seth, don’t anger the pregnant man.” Roman scolds, dropping a kiss on Dean’s head as he passes him.

Dean sticks his tongue out at Seth and Seth just rolls his eyes, turning back to the chicken.

Dean sneaks a pudding cup before dinner anyway, so he figures he can forgive Seth this one time. If only because Roman would be mad if he didn’t.


End file.
